☆2nd SHOW TIME 9☆
☆2nd SHOW TIME 9☆ is the ninth single released for the 2nd Season of Star-Myu anime. Dream Bud is performed by Nayuki Toru x Ugawa Akira and was used as an insert song in episode 9. Staccato・March is performed by Hoshitani Yuta x Nayuki Toru. Tracklisting * * * ＜INST＞ * ＜INST＞ Lyrics Dream Bud *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Ugawa Akira Japanese= 胸に芽生えた 願いのヒカリ 輝けるその日まで… One more try!　Hi!Hi!Hi!Hi! One more try! Always　毎日の中で増えてゆくため息 全然、これじゃ違うコトわかっているのに Lonely　仲間の背中が眩しくて見れない… そんな自分がなんか悔しいよ きっと追いつけないわけじゃなく 本気で追いかけるのが怖いんだ 季節を越えて カラを脱ぎ捨て 最初のきらめき探す 明日(あした)へと 目覚め出した ユメツボミ あおいだ空は はるか遠くて 背伸びしても届かない 今はちっぽけでも いつの日か 満開になれ One more try!　Hi!Hi!Hi!Hi! One more try! My self　足りない部分を数えてばかりだった だいたい誰かと比べて落ち込んだりして So real　今日も未完成　だから磨く感性 今の僕なら何が出来るかな？ 2分咲き3分咲き5分咲きと ささやかだけど力を蓄えよう 頼りなくても 大地の下で 強く深く根を張って 新しい 夜明けを待つ ユメツボミ 手のひらにある 希望の種を 大切に育てながら 風に揺られても 包み込む 香り運ぶよ 涙の色も笑顔の色も心の彩りになる 自分らしい未来描くユメツボミ 季節を越えて カラを脱ぎ捨て 最初の輝き探す 明日(あした)へと 目覚め出した ユメツボミ あおいだ空は はるか遠くて 背伸びしても届かない 今はちっぽけでも いつの日か 満開になれ One more try!　Hi!Hi!Hi!Hi! One more try! |-| Rōmaji= Mune ni mebaeta Negai no hikari Kagayakeru sono hi made... One more try!　Hi!Hi!Hi!Hi! One more try! Always maininchi no naka de fuete yuku tameiki Zenzen kore ja chigau koto wakatte iru no ni Lonely nakama no senaka ga mabushi kute mirenai... Sonna jibun ga nanka kuyashii yo Kitto oi tsukenai wake janaku Honki de oi kakeru no ga kowai nda Kisetsu wo koete Kara o nugisute Saisho no kirameki sagasu Ashita e to Mezame dashita Yume tsubomi Aoi da sora wa Haruka tookute Senobi shite mo todokanai Ima wa chippoke demo Itsunohika Mankai ni nare One more try!　Hi!Hi!Hi!Hi! One more try! My self　tarinai bubun wo kazoete bakari datta Daitai dareka to kurabete ochi kondari shite So real　kyou mo mikansei dakara migaku kansei Ima no boku nara nani ga dekiru ka na? Nibu zaki sanbu zaki gobu zaki to Sasayaka dakedo chikara wo takuwae you Tayori nakute mo Daichi no shita de Tsuyoku fukaku ne wo hatte Atarashii Yoake o matsu Yume tsubomi Tenohira ni aru Kibou no tane wo Taisetsu ni sodate nagara Kaze ni yurarete mo Tsutsumi komu Kaori hakobu yo Namida no iro mo egao no iro mo kokoro no irodori ni naru Jibun rashii mirai egaku yume tsubomi Kisetsu wo koete Kara o nugisute Saisho no kirameki sagasu Ashita e to Mezame dashita Yume tsubomi Aoi da sora wa Haruka tookute Senobi shite mo todokanai Ima wa chippoke demo Itsunohika Mankai ni nare One more try!　Hi!Hi!Hi!Hi! One more try! |-| English= Staccato・March *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru Japanese= 近づくリズムは　いつもチョット弾むようで はやく行こうよと　僕の手を引いてくれるね 好きだから　好きなぶん　臆病になってしまうんだ そんな時は決まって その笑顔に　その強さに 一歩踏み出す　勇気もらっていた Thank you for your smile! 夢につづく　スタッカート・マーチ その歩幅に 願いのせて ぐんぐん進めば　そこに見えてくるもの 奏でてゆく　スターダスト・ライブ いっしょだから　怖くないね 「ごめんね」って言ったら 「ありがとっ」って答える 急ごう！ワクワクしてる！ 最初の一歩でシンクロする想いがある 君はともだち　ステキな奇跡のはじまり いい匂い　いい笑顔　ふんわり心があったまる ねえ　今夜も話そうよ 悔しいこと　切ないこと 眠くなるまで　反省会しよう Thank you for your heart! 手をつないで　スタッカート・マーチ 駈け出してく 追いかけてく パレードみたいに　胸を張ってみようか 仲間といる　スターダスト・ライフ ふざけあって　支え合って 「だいじょぶ？」って聞いたら 「もちろんっ！」って答える ステップ揃えて　Dreams come true! いっしょなら嬉しくなる いっしょならそこへゆける 一歩ずつ 前に！ 進もう！ 歌おう！ はしゃごう！ だってもう 止まれない！ 夢につづく　スタッカート・マーチ その歩幅に　願いのせて ぐんぐん進めば　そこに見えてくるもの 奏でてゆく　スターダスト・ライブ いっしょだから　怖くないね 「ごめんね」って言ったら 「ありがとっ」って答える 急ごう！夢まで！ こんなにワクワクしてる！ スタッカートなリズムで！ |-| Rōmaji= Chikadzuku rizumu wa itsumo chotto hazumu you de Hayaku ikou yo to boku no te wo hiite kureru ne Suki dakara suki na bun okubyou ni natte shimau nda Sonna toki wa kimatte Sono egao ni sono tsuyosa ni Ippo fumidasu yuuki moratte ita Thank you for your smile! Yume ni tsudzuku staccato maachi Sono hohaba ni Negai nosete Gun gun susumeba soko ni miete kuru mono Kanadete yuku star-dasuto raibu Issho dakara kowakunai ne Gomen ne tte ittara Arigato tte kotaeru Isogou! Waku waku shiteru! Saisho no ippo de shinkuro suru omoi ga aru Kimi wa tomodachi suteki na kiseki no hajimari Ii nioi ii egao funwari kokoro ga atta maru Nee konya mo hanasou yo Kuyashii koto setsunai koto Nemuku naru made hanseikai shiyou Thank you for your heart! Te wo tsunaide staccato maachi Kake dashite ku Oi kakete ku Pareedo mitai ni mune wo hatte miyou ka Nakama to iru star-dasuto raifu Fuzake atte sasae atte Daijoubu tte kiitara Mochiron tte kotaeru Suteppu soroete　Dreams come true! Issho nara ureshi ku naru Issho nara soko e yukeru Ippo zutsu Mae ni! Susumou! Utaou! Hashagou! Datte mou Tomarenai! Yume ni tsudzuku staccato maachi Sono hohaba ni negai nosete Gun gun susumeba soko ni miete kuru mono Kanadete yuku star-dasuto raibu Issho dakara kowakunai ne Gomen ne tte ittara Arigato tte kotaeru Isogou! Yume made! Konnani waku waku shiteru! Staccato na rizumu de! |-| English= Notes *'Dream Bud' **Performer: Nayuki Toru (CV: Ono Kensho), Ugawa Akira (CV: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu) **Composer: Honda Koshiro **Arranger: Honda Koshiro **Lyrics: Mutsumi Sumiyo *'Staccato・March' **Performer: Hoshitani Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki), Nayuki Toru (CV: Ono Kensho) **Composer: Osumi Tomotaka **Arranger: Osumi Tomotaka **Lyrics: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery s2-9.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song